


Flip You Like An Acrobat \ 原作：Schizzar

by alienswest



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Vibrators, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当时彼得觉得这会是个好主意。当然了，彼时他正在自己客厅沙发上骑着马特的老二，而马特喘着气把这个想法送进他耳朵时，他怎么可能拒绝呢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip You Like An Acrobat \ 原作：Schizzar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefaltManifesto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/gifts).
  * A translation of [Flip You Like An Acrobat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725458) by [DefaltManifesto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto). 



> ［原作注］Parksborn昨晚点了梗，我简直情不自禁。所以。就这样啦。标题来自Hollywood Undead的一首歌，没人惊讶对吧。
> 
> Thank Schizzar very much for sharing and letting me translate this marvelous work!

当时彼得觉得这会是个好主意。当然了，彼时他正在自己客厅沙发上骑着马特的老二，而马特喘着气把这个想法送进他耳朵时，他怎么可能拒绝呢。虽然说那是四天前的事，但他当时本可以拒绝的，但他因为觉得这会是个好主意而没有反对，而且—  
  
彼得因为按摩棒的频率加快而呻吟出声。他的内壁因之前的过度使用而感觉痛麻，整个过程历经的时间彼得已无概念。他的阴茎硬得发疼，随着胯部的每一下挺动和抖颤而在小腹上滴落前液。他因延展器令他撑开双腿摊在马特床上而大腿颤抖，双臂因被柔软绳索缚在头顶而酸痛。  
  
看向卧室门外，马特正坐在沙发上，一手闲闲旋弄按摩棒的遥控器，另一只手还在阅读盲文卷宗。彼得想要开口诅咒这个人，但几乎发不出声音，全因马特好心为他带上的口球。这人声称这样能令自己更加专注，不过肯定是胡扯，因为彼得知道那人还是能听见他的动静—  
  
按摩棒忽然停下，彼得因这空虚而哭喊出声，颤抖着瘫软在床铺上。马特将文件连同遥控器放在一边，向房间走来。他先是停在床尾，一手轻轻抚上彼得颤抖的大腿，诱出一声呻吟。那只手滑向彼得的穴口，手法惊人轻柔地取出按摩棒。  
  
彼得看着他拿起敞着盖子的润滑剂，淋满手指，然后在马特一次滑进三根时翻了个白眼。那些手指当然进入得毫无阻碍，全赖马特先好好地把他操了个透，然后又塞进按摩棒，留他在床上挣动扭摆。彼得在马特手指稳定的抽插节奏中放松下来，感到一阵愉悦畅快的疼痛在刚刚按摩棒为他带来的混乱泥泞中产生出来。  
  
这时他觉察到脸颊上的泪水。他尴尬地红了脸，马特似乎立时察觉到这分毫不适。他抽出手指，在床上蹭了蹭，然后探身取下彼得的口球。  
  
“你还好吗？”马特问道。他低沉的语调令彼得抖颤一下。  
  
“嗯，没事，”彼得含糊低喃，即使马特看不见，还是点了下头。“就……拜托继续碰我。”  
  
马特转头亲吻彼得脚踝，而后继续动作。彼得闭上眼睛，在这样的束缚中放松下来，任由马特的手指在他身子里抽插。在疯狂的快感里沉浮了那么久，在想要高潮的渴望中挣扎得那么剧烈，现在马特的存在令人心慰，快感终将到来的认知也一样，但那已不是他的主要关注点了。  
  
几分钟后，马特再次抽出手指，解开延展器，然后拉开裤链，爬到床上。彼得任腿松松地环在马特髋部，用沉重的双眼盯着男人。马特倾身覆住他，两人双唇相接，然后他扶着自己的阴茎送进彼得体内。  
  
彼得呻吟，响亮而淫荡，尽数吐进马特唇间，与此同时对方的性器抵达了他内部的最深处。他双腿在马特腰侧痉挛起来，脚趾蜷缩，就在男人开始抽送的时候。这样的时刻总令彼得感觉平静，仿佛他已达归属，就在马特安全而温暖的怀抱之中。  
  
他知道马特正在倾听他的心跳与血液流过血管的声音，一如他专注于彼得发出的呜咽呻吟。他知道马特清楚触碰哪里能够令他稍稍呼吸急促，哪里又能安抚他趋于平静。他不需要思考这些，因为马特接手了一切，把他照顾得无微不至，这样他就能放松下来，有那么一小会时间只做彼得就好。  
  
马特的嘴唇滑下啮咬他的下颌，然后更向下到达脖颈。彼得躬起背，在马特的裤子布料蹭过他大腿时任由轻声呻吟漏出唇畔。马特将两人换个姿势，这样他就能将彼得的双腿架在肩上，近乎将他折成两半，然后更重地挺进他。彼得在束缚里挣动，在男人的性器一次又一次撞击他的前列腺时将头向后仰去。  
  
每一下挺动都带来一下摇晃，令彼得无法逃离当下现实。他在一瞬之内感到了无法抑制的高潮渴望，于是探身寻向马特的唇，在亲吻中急切地恳求。马特一手探向他们之间，有点尴尬地，只一下彼得就喷洒得他的手上腹部都是。  
  
有那么一瞬，彼得以为马特要从他身体里退出去了，他哀鸣着，收紧双腿。马特低笑，再次啮咬彼得下颌。  
  
“耐心点，”马特低语，“不会走的……”  
  
但他确实放缓了抽插的节奏，缓而稳定，等待最后的释放。彼得任由眼皮合上，在马特继续的撞击中泻出一声叹息般的呻吟。马特的高潮并没有等待很长时间；这样的夜晚里向来如此。当他平静下来，他解开缚着彼得双臂的结扣，然后覆在他身上，性器依然埋在彼得身体里。  
  
彼得喜欢这种被填满的感觉，马特也丝毫不介意纵容他，几分钟时间总是行的。马特揉开彼得手臂上的紧绷与酸痛，就如他一贯的做法，他的触碰细致抚慰。当感官重回身躯，彼得将手臂环上马特脖颈，将他拉入另一个缓长的吻。  
  
马特从他体内滑出，嘬了一口彼得的下唇，然后彻底抽离这个怀抱。彼得透过困倦的眼帘看着对方除下衣物，露出宽阔健美的肌肉。当他重新在床上伸展开来，彼得翻身蜷进他舒适的温暖里。  
  
“谢谢，”他含糊地将话语吐进马特胸膛。  
     
“永远不必对我道谢，”马特说道，低沉的声音震颤着滚进彼得耳际。  
  
彼得闭上眼睛。


End file.
